


Pop Goes The Weasel

by petricholour



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/F, Gen, Other, Post- Season One, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petricholour/pseuds/petricholour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette. Denouement. Kilgrave's voice booms out over the cityscape like a nuclear blast radius, and Matt is helpless. Once, he slips out of it just long enough to put on his suit and head to the docks. Only to realise that this is not his battle. It is hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Goes The Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> Some murders aren't. Murders.

"Stop!", the purple man roars, panicked. Matt stops. Kilgrave's voice booms out over the cityscape like a nuclear blast radius, and Matt is helpless. Once, he slips out of it just long enough to put on his suit and head to the docks. He doesn't want to stop in the same way that a train hurtling down a track with no brakes doesn't want to stop, yet he feels the command jerk him back. There are two people inside his skull.

One heavy gust of wind and his centre of gravity (well over the parapet wall, braced for a fall) takes right over the edge of the parapet wall right above the Maxwell and Dunst warehouse on the wharf Its invisible hand grips his spine. He can't move.

Jessica, her name is Jessica Jones, is a snarling, angry woman whose rib (secondary on her left) has only healed one...two days ago, she hasn't showered in three, but she smiles.

Everyone else on the dock is quiet. Unhurried pulses and necks almost lolling like puppets. Like his own. But not hers. He doesn't need to concentrate to hear the sound of her teeth grinding together, her toes curling inside her combat boots. Potential energy. Adrenaline tightens her thigh muscles as she talks to the purple man and her voice is as easy as a sleepwalker's. It doesn't make any sense, unless she's immune, which means he could help her if he could just put his left foot down.

 

"Say that you love me."

"I love you." Matt responds, automatic.

Down below, Jessica Jones shudders. It's a near thing that Kilgrave can't tell, but Matt can and if only he could just _move_ -

 

"I love you", Jessica Jones parrots. Patsy gasps; it is significant to her but she can't remember how; Matt senses her fingers twitch. _Move, Patsy_ , he wills with what little of his mind belongs to him.

No one else says a thing. They stand around, arms hanging useless at their sides as they dully stare at their partners in a dance they've forgotten the steps to.

The purple man glows with intensity of intention. The air is so light and clean, like helium he can just float into.

 

"I love you", Matt repeats, involuntarily. Kilgrave clouds his mind like a giant sun hurtling towards him would hypnotise him.

Jessica Jones is moving. Her blood is singing with adrenaline and she softly whispers, "Smile!".

A skull crunches. The man with the voice. Mandible. Jaw. " _Mmmf_!"

 

Kilgrave's neck twists like a soda bottle cap, his hyoid bone cracks _pop_ like champagne on the dock and he falls to the ground with the soft, wet sound of dead flesh.

 

Matt smiles. And smiles.


End file.
